A Scented Dream
by Mihashi Ren
Summary: "Is this a dream?" He asked. "Perhaps it is." I spoke softly. "Will you be with me if I wake up?" He cracked his blue eyes open and took a sharp intake when he realized how close I was to him. SasuNaru, small romance if you squint.


"The world is a cruel place."

"Not all the time." I said, startling him out his mumbling. In my hand, I presented him with a flower. He looked taken aback but with a hesitant hand, he accepted the stem of the simple flower. He pulled it back to him and held it in his lap, looking wary at me. I smiled.

I clasped my hands behind my back and took the small period of silence to study him. The strands of his blonde hair looked soft and they smelled of fresh, summer laundry. His eyes were impossibly blue and bright.

"What might a prince, such as you, be doing here?" His soft voice broke through my observations. I blinked once and focused on him. "What makes you think I'm a prince?" I asked before crouching beside him, this time my hands enclosed in my pockets. He gave me a look that made me look at myself.

My clothes were a little fancy but that didn't make me a prince. "Maybe you're the prince and I am merely a lad?" I smiled, my eyes crinkling at the sides. "Then, I would call you a fool for mistaking a boy like me as a prince." He turned his head away from me and stared at the flower I had gifted him.

I stared at the sky; it was blue, as blue as his eyes, with fluffy white clouds drifting far away from us. A few breezes passed by, carrying the smell of the flower fields. "Perhaps, you are a charming young boy while I am just a servant?"

"I could be a poor lad while you grew up in a palace." He retorted.

"Or maybe, I am a criminal while you are a king?" I sat down and ran my hand over the cool grass; smelling the just-cut scent.

"Then maybe I am the boy locked away while you are the swan that sings sweetly to me every night?" He looked up at me, his eyes clear and bright, I was almost taken away. What a beautiful boy.

"Perhaps, I am a simple caterpillar instead and you are a sweet, charming boy." I looked away, my cheeks threatening to burn with pink. He sighed and let himself fall back into the grass. His hair splayed behind him, his eyes were wider trying to soak in all the sky. As if, this was his only time to do so.

"Maybe we are just two young lads." He whispered and slowly shut his eyes. He wasn't sleeping, more like taking in everything with his other senses other than sight.

I stared back at him, he looked peaceful and calm, his chest rising softly without a sound. I copied him; my dark locks pressing against the grass making my head feel cooler. I took in the large, beautiful sky before turning to look at him. How his eyelashes touched the top of his cheeks, I wanted to know what his cheek felt like but before I did, he spoke up.

"Is this a dream?" He breathed in deeply and let it out. I turned on my side to study him more.

"Perhaps it is." I spoke softly.

"Will you be with me if I wake up?" He cracked his blue eyes open and took a sharp intake when he realized how close I was to him. I laid back down on my back and shut my own eyes this time.

"If you believe hard enough." I said just as softly as him. "I do believe." His voice was firm and quiet.

"Why don't you try?" I asked him, opening my eyes to look at him with the dark color of them. It was quiet for a few moments and I took a look beside me. He was no longer there. I sighed and got up slowly, my heart heavy and my limbs sagging. I walked along the dirt path to the direction of the flower fields.

Once reaching there, I picked a large blooming flower and held it up to my nose with my eyes closed. When I opened them again, he was there. A bit paler and seemed a bit frantic.

"You weren't there." His eyes were wide and he was shaking slightly. I gave him the flower I had picked and he had accepted it absent-mindedly. Silence passed us and he was calm once more. Crouching down, he studied the plant; touching the petals, sniffing the circular middle, feeling the small hairs on the stem before tucking it behind his ear.

"Is this a dream world?" He asked and I looked away from the rows of flowers to glance at him.

"Yes, I suppose it is." I started walking slowly, going farther between the rows and he followed. He walked next to me but not close to me, afraid I might disappear.

"Then, is everybody sleeping in this place?" He was such a charming boy, I thought.

"Yes." I confirmed his suspicions.

"Will you ever wake up?" He was very curious too, I noticed.

"No." I said with a small sigh. He looked shocked, taken aback. He ran in front of me and stopped me from walking any farther.

"Why not?" His eyebrows frowned as if in pain. I ignored his question and continued on. I plucked another flower and he had done the same. Comparing the flowers, I pointed my finger slightly.

"Can I trade you?" My eyebrow raised in question. He held the flower a little tighter and bit his lip.

"Will you tell me why you won't wake up?" I sighed and ran my hand through my dark hair.

"I just never will." I looked to the side and he poked his cheek out. "Then, I don't want to wake up ever again." I smiled painfully as my eyebrows frowned.

"You have to, it's almost time." I said as I placed the flower I plucked with his others. He was already being pulled away. His legs were fading into clear as his blue eyes nearly watered.

"Wait! Will you be there when I wake up?" He raised his voice a little and he sucked in his bottom lip.

It was becoming painful to smile. "I will." I said before I turned my back on his fading body.

"Wait, Sasuke!" He shouted but he was already gone.

**xxxxxxxx**

The blonde woke up with a yawn; his blue eyes were still droopy from sleep. Turning on his stomach, he pushed himself up with his hands and knees. The comforter fell off his back and he blinked drowsily. He stretched before spacing out in my direction.

"Good morning, Sasuke." He smiled at me, his eyes crinkling at the sides. I could only stare with my dark, lifeless eyes as he turned his back on me and got ready for school.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello, Mihashi Ren here. :D This really is not supposed to make any sense. Thank you for reading.

**Can you guess what's up with Sasuke?** :D If not, I'll have the answer on my profile. However, if you do not want to ruin your vision of what you read, please do not take a glimpse at the answer. Thank you once more. Much appreciated if you favorite, or even better, review. :D


End file.
